This I Promise You
by puckermanlover
Summary: Quinn realizes what is going on between Puck and Shelby letting her finally see how much she loves him. Could he love her again or has he never stopped? Is Shelby a distraction?
1. Chapter 1

**This I Promise You**

Anger. Betrayal. Pain. Loss of trust. Never again will she trust one Noah Puckerman again. How could he tell Shelby? It had to be him he was the only one who knew. Was it punishment because they never lasted? Was he taking her daughter away from her the way she did when she allowed the adoption? These were the questions that ran through her mind. Quinn Fabray always got what she wanted, didn't she? Never has she felt so vulnerable in her life. Yes, she went through the whole "skanks" stage but that wasn't the worse part. There she envisioned it, Puck going to Shelby's house to visit Beth. Quinn sat there in her car crying like she never had before. As the tears rolled down her cheeks her face became red as anger aroused her. As she sat there thinking about the situation flashbacks of Puck rushed to her. Hot for teacher. The way he looked at Shelby when she performed with Mr. Shue. He fell in love with her. As she let the thoughts process her tears came running down faster, "Why do I even care?" She rest her forehead to the steering wheel thinking about her past relationships when she realized how much she truly loved him. But he would no longer love her.

The next day at school she had a plan set in mind and she was going to go through with it no matter what, but first she had to see if she would find him with Shelby. Slowly he peaked through the classroom and saw them close to one another. Anger and tears hit her. Before she knew it she walked in, "I knew it…" Startling both Puck and Shelby, he looked at her seeing the pain in her eyes leaving hi confused. "Quinn, you know nothing, maybe you should quit thinking the world is out to get you." Quinn wiped he tears controlling the anger that ran through her veins. She looked Puck dead in the eye, "I hate you." "What on earth, why would you hate.." Slap. Quinn had tear once again rushing down her face as she yelled, "You. You betrayed me. You leave me pain. You leave me hurt. You did this. " Puck interrupted her in shock from the slap, "You were the one that was acting stupid trying to plant things in Shelby's house!" "Why do you even care? I did it for Beth! For you! For us! I am sorry I haven't given you what you wanted like her but really Puck? Really? You know how I am. You know I can't trust yet alone love easily. I may not have said it but I loved, love you." She looked at Shelby, "Whatever you two have going on I will find out." She left the classroom leaving a stunned Puck. She loved him? When that was all he wanted in the world, was it true she Quinn Fabray actually felt the same about him?

**Review?(: Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was walking back to her class from the bathroom not paying attention to anything until she heard a voice yelling. She slowly crept up next to the door of the class eavesdropping into the argument, _"Why do you even care? I did it for Beth! For you! For us! I am sorry I haven't given you what you wanted like her but really Puck? Really? You know how I am. You know I can't trust yet alone love easily. I may not have said it but I loved, love you."_ She made out the voice quickly, it was Quinn. Did Quinn really just confess her love for Puck? She automatically let her mind wonder when she heard, _"Whatever you two have going on I will find out." _Quickly she peaked seeing her mother. Now she must have been crazy. Hearing footsteps towards her she quickly ran to the bathroom to hide from Quinn. Quinn alone was scary add anger and hurt? Well let's just say Rachel was not up for a fight.

Quinn wiped whatever tears she had left away from her face as she stormed out of the classroom. She rushed to the bathroom to try to freshen up and keep a strong front. When she walked in she did not notice anyone, leaving her to lose the strong face and let her feelings overcome herself as she stared at herself in the mirror. "What's the matter with me?" Slowly coming out of the stall Rachel startled Quinn by replying softly to her, "Nothing is wrong with you Quinn. You just need to work on the fact that you always have a dire need to control things, it's the way you think." Automatically Rachel regretted the way she told Quinn what she did. She should have worded it differently leaving a stunned Quinn. Quinn turned facing Rachel as the words flowed right out yelling, "What the hell would you know manhands?" Disregarding the name calling Rachel chose her word carefully, "I see it, I know you love Noah." Honestly, she could see it, there was the spark in her eye, the kind with a shimmer that only shined when there was happiness, just when she looked at him. Rachel knew that feeling all too well. Knowing that Quinn was never really her friend Rachel thought this could be a time to change that. When you are in love with someone and you can't have them the pain never goes away. There is a bond or connection, one that's hard to diminish, yet alone hide. Having these feelings with Finn gave her experience. Right then and there she promised herself she would help Quinn. She was not a fan of Puck with her mom, they were not meant to be, but Quinn and Puck, yeah they were.

"Excuse me?" a taken back Quinn spat out. "You love him, you always have. There might have been Finn and Sam but was that really love? Quinn I know what you are feeling." Rachel looked down a bit as she continued, "I overheard you in the classroom. He's stupid. He's not that bright if he's going to try and be with my mo…Shelby." The thought grossed Rachel out as she scrunched up her nose, "Disgusting actually." Quinn thought she should have yelled at Rachel for snooping, for trying to fix things but she couldn't. She had been horrible to the shorter girl in front of her and here she was trying to fix her. She smiled a bit and laughed softly adding, "She's old enough to be his mom." "I know. She's mine. Quinn don't give up on him. I'm not saying scheme and control him but don't lose hope." Looking up a bit she set her hand on Quinn's shoulder, "I will help you.. I will be your friend, if you allow me to be." A friend, Quinn didn't have many. Acquaintances sure, but a true friend? She was hesitant but then she realized this could be good for her "Okay Rachel." She shot her a genuine smile as Rachel smiled a well.

After having a heart to heart with Rachel, Quinn fixed her make-up heading to the lunch room as the bell rang. She knew Rachel was right, she would lighten up and top trying to control things that he had no way of controlling. But she wasn't giving any hope for Puck. That is what she called a closed story. She got her lunch and went to the table where Tina, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes were sitting. They greeted Quinn and had an intense conversation on the power of Gaga. Quinn glanced towards the entrance of the cafeteria when she saw him. He stared her dead in the eye. His face had a tiny hint of a shocked expression but more of a confused one. Quinn looked down quickly playing with her fingers. Blaine saw her acting differently and questioned it, "Hey is something wrong Quinn?" She smiled softly shaking her head, "I'm fine." Everyone at the table gave her a not so convinced look as Quinn looked at them, "Really." A few minutes later the bell rang and Quinn was walking to her locker, opening it she got out the correct book and was startled with the voice she was trying to get out of her head, "What was that for?" She closed her locker and began walking past him, "Leave me alone." Puck grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom with him, "Seriously Quinn, what the fuck?" Quinn looked him in the eye, "Be with the granny Puck." She pulled her wrist away from him and walked off to class.

In class she and Rachel sat next to one another shocking everyone including themselves. While the teacher was lecturing Quinn explained what happened with Puck not too long ago to her. Rachel gave her a sad look, "But I thought you loved him..why didn't you make that clear." Quinn looked at the brunette, " I don't want to. I don't trust him anymore." Rachel dropped the subject and nodded listening to the teacher once more. Quinn sighed softly as a thought came to her. Rachel can you help me with something?

Before everyone knew it, it was time for Glee. Mr. Shue walked in and began explaining to topic of the week. When he finished Quinn raised her hand "It's not for the week but I would like to sing a song." Mr. Shue smiled nodding, "That would be great! Let's hear it Quinn." Quinn smiled and nodded towards Rachel as she watched her stand right next to her. "This is a song I'd like to sing. It's a way of letting go the past for me. Closure." She looked at Rachel and Rachel looked at her hoping that this would not be the end as Quinn wanted it. That's when the music played:

Rachel began it, looking around at everyone.

_Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<em>

Quinn came in, looking straight at Puck.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<em> 

As Quinn and Rachel harmonized the facial expression on the whole class was different. Some we confused, some enjoying the collaboration, and then there was Puck's. If he thought he was confused before. He was more confused now. 

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

Rachel took the next verse. 

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on<em> 

Quinn's voice once again came in.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<em> 

Mr. Shue looked at the two girls while they harmonized. Unsure of why they were singing it together he enjoyed it. It was something rare to see these two girls sing together.

_But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one<br>The one that got away  
><em>

The one message Quinn wanted to make herself believe was the one she sang with the most passion as she looked Puck straight in the eye.

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
>Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)<br>I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Woooooow)  
>'Cause now I pay the price<em>

As Quinn and Rachel once again harmonized for the ending everyone had a big smile on there face. The club might actually have all there problems dealt with, or so they thought.

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

Everyone cheered and clapped, "Great job girls! Amazing, " Mr. Shue told them. Soon he went on with information about Sectionals as Puck sat there conflicted. He knew once she sang that song that wa called closure for her, that it wasn't over for him. He Noah Puckerman loved Quinn Fabray.

**Did you guys like it? Review? I really wanted to add the Rachel and Quinn friendship because well I always hope they could be friends. I'm thinking of a Rachel and Shelby confrontation of Puck and Shelby's relationship. Tell me your thoughts please **


End file.
